XM25
The XM25 'is a scoped, bullpup, air-burst grenade launcher that appears in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The weapon appears in the first campaign mission, "Black Tuesday." It also appears in the Spec Ops missions "Flood the Market" and "Smack Town". It differs from the multiplayer XM25 in that it is bolt-action rather than fully automatic, and it doesn't require the player to lase a target for airburst, as the grenades automatically explode when they are in proximity of an enemy. Multiplayer The XM25 is unlocked at Level 52 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's multiplayer. The XM25 functions differently from a regular grenade launcher - when the player aims down the sights, they can mark the distance to the point they are looking at by pressing the sprint button. After a distance is marked and the player shoots, the grenade will explode upon reaching one meter past that distance. The grenades also have a linear trajectory. Contrary to popular belief, it is actually fully-automatic with a 4 round magazine. Damage-wise, it is almost completely incapable of killing an uninjured opponent in 1 shot, as it's sometimes possible for targets to survive even direct hits, making one-shot kills extremely unlikely. Therefore, multiple shots are frequently required to take out a single enemy. This isn't much of an issue due to the firing speed, but taking fire may cause grenades to fly off course due to flinching. The aiming system allows for a user to fire it through windows to dispatch of any enemies seeking cover behind the sides of the window, making it excellent at eliminating snipers firing from windows. The rate of fire possible allows it to kill any targets that it indirectly hits in a short amount of time over long distances. Despite the decent rate of fire, it is not advised to use the XM25 in close to mid-range in open areas, as without a direct hit, most conventional weapons will be able to kill faster. This weapon is useful to get Recon Pro, as it has the largest ammo supply out of all the Launchers. Achievement/Trophy '''This Is My Boomstick (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 30 enemies with the XM25 in "Black Tuesday". Trivia *In "Black Tuesday", the player can hold his breath while aiming down the scope of the XM25, just like a Sniper Rifle. *If a player zooms out from the XM25's scope, the scope's HUD is still visible for a split second afterwards. *The XM25 is the only launcher that can be hip-fired. *In multiplayer, the killfeed icon for the XM25 is backwards. *This is the only semi-automatic launcher in the game. *The minimum distance one can laze targets at is 3 meters. Even if a target is lazed closer than this range, the XM25 will still shoot at 3 meters. *If the player is standing on the ground and shoots the XM25 at the ground, the shot will become stuck in the ground and not detonate. Gallery File:MW3_XM25_POV.png|First person view of the XM25. File:MW3_XM25_scope.png|The XM25's scope. XM25 R.png|Reloading the XM25. File:MW3_XM25_cocking.png|Cocking the XM25. MW3_XM25_1.jpg|Third-person view of the XM25. XM25 Scope.png|The XM25's multiplayer scope. xm25-mw3.jpg|An SAS soldier holding a XM25. File:XM25 shot.jpg|A shot from the XM25. File:XM25 shot stuck in ground.jpg|An XM25 shot shot into the ground. Video XM25 In Action A player using the XM25 in multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Explosives Category:Modern Weapons Category:Explosives Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:Launchers Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Explosives Category:Modern Weapons Category:Explosives Category:Weapons